60 Deaths and Counting
by maskedgirl16
Summary: A tragedy came killing everyone that Lucy Loved. Devastated, A Shinigami heard her and grants her Wish. Time went back where it should be. But this time, Everyone hated her to the core, yet she accepts them with a smile. Accompanied by a little girl named LiNa, they travel across 'Paradise'. A place filled with Rotten Destiny and Death collecting everyone's Fate.
1. Epilouge

**MaskedGirl16: Hi everyone!**

**For now this will be a prologue, I'll be posting the real next chapter maybe next time if this will catch enough attention. I just want to let you guys know that this isn't bettareaded and there might be some wrong grammars everywhere. Anyways Thank you so much for reading the prologue . I hope for your support in this one Minna!**

**Also Please try reading some of my works:**

*** The Angel Who waged war on the Jerk**  
><strong>* It started with the Glances<strong>

**Warning: None Bettaread. Lots of misspelled words and wrong gammar. **  
><strong>Disclamer: Not Mashima-sensei. <strong>

* * *

><p>~ Lucy's POV~<p>

Everything fell down..

Everything went Red as it burns through the sky...

The Haze covered everything, the air is filled with dark foggy smoke. The soaring flames in the sky kept on reaching up as if it also tried to burn everything to black and leave nothing but ashes and dusts. The smell of something burnt enveloped with fear and tears. Rubbles scattered everywhere. Lots of Blood drip from every body parts torn from the main bodies. Dead bodies of our family were long gone. It was only just the two of _**US.**_And yet...**  
><strong>

"Don't cry..." I cradled the **YOU** in my arms. The burn marks were so visible in _**YOUR**_ skin. Blood came oozing down. Completely out of breath, **_YOUR_** hand extended wiping the tears from my eyes. _**YOU'RE**_ always so gentle.

I can't stop crying... I hurt so much thinking that I did nothing to protect **YOU...**

No... don't leave me...You know how **_WEAK _** I'll be without you.. "No... sta...stay!Uughh...sob"

"Hey... It'll be alright.."

"NO!_sob _No it isn't!"

"Lu...cy... Go... Sur...vive..."

"No! Don't leave me-No!No!No!Nooooo!"

Before me, _**YOU**_ who is always beside me fell to ground before my very hands. God seemed to have forgotten how Kind he Should be. In a single second, he took you away from me. Everything went wrong. I was left nothing in this Living Hell I'm standing.

This Tragedy that Fell upon Us.

If only I had the power to protect, the ability to Stop time, the courage to fight. None of this would have happened. Everyone wouldn't die. I couldn't stop myself from crying. Why did I do to Deserve this kind of Fate?! God is so Cruel. A very mean Guy. He took everything away from me...Please! Someone... Anyone...

"WHY!YOU MEAN GOD!WHAT DID I DO THAT YOU HAVE TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME?!" I wailed at the Darkened sky above me. " DOES THIS SATISFY YOU?!SEEING ME IN THE BRINK OF HELL?!YOU MUST BE HAPPY!*HIC* you mean God..."

"You mean God..." I hugged the lifeless body in my arms. The tears kept on falling in your eyelids at it slide down to your cheeks as if my tears were your own.

Anyone... Save me...

If only I had the POWER to change EVERYONE's FATE...

SOMEONE... Heed My Prayer...

Some.. Anything... Listen to me... I don't Want to Accept this!

.

_**' LOOK AT YOU...'**_

' _**YOU WHO WAS LEFT ALONE BY EVERYONE...WAILING, CRYING, AND CURSING... HOW**_ **PITIFUL...'**

'**G****OD**_** MUST HAVE FORSAKEN YOU...'**_

Before me stood **DEATH **himself. Grinning like **THIS** was all an entertainment made for himself. Wielding a blood covered Scythe, and chains that seemed to round his body. A black shadowed cloak that covered his Skeleton-like body. The scent wilted flowers of agony stood out from the smell of fresh blood and burnt flesh. True he is DEATH himself.

**_'I'll Grant You THAT Wish..._' **It looked down at me with pure amusement.

**_'The wish to save the dearest one to you... Family, friends, and the close friend whom you treasured so much...'_**

I looked at him with a little hope with my despaired eyes. A chance to change my fate. Everyone's Fate... I don't want this to happen. I won't let it happen...

"You... will?"

DEATH grinned like a madman as he bent down. He cut a piece of cloth from his cloak and wrapped it around my neck. The cloak then turned into bloody Red. It smell as him. I looked up and saw him making a seal above my head. A seal which looked like a broken clock.

**_'YES... IN EXCHANGE... GIVE ME THE BEST ENTERTAINMENT OF ALL TIME!'_**

His eyes changed and I saw fear in it. Filled with Death, Blood, Unbearing screams, and Rage...

_**'DIE OBTAINING YOUR FRIENDS' FATES...'**_ He showed me in his palm a floating broken glass playing Your **Fate. **Smiling and laughing. I tried reaching it but Death closed his hands and laughed.

Before I could react, everything began to swirl around me leaving nothing but Pitch Black. Time is slowly turning back. The screams began to replay inside my head haunting me to its highest peak. I tried covering my ears but it was useless. After a while, I felt a warm liquid in my hands. Blood began to drip down from my ear. I wanted to panic and lose control. I was terrified. I did nothing but cry. To ask help. I was useless. I was weak.

That is What I am... And always will be...

Useless Lucy... That's always have been without **YOU...**

and because of that... I'll try winding up Back the Time just to protect _** YOU**_ this time...

**THIS TIME... I won't be weak...**


	2. Chapter 1- Messed Up Dream

**MaskedGirl16: Hi everyone!**

**Hi Everyone! This will be the official chapter of '60 Death and Counting'. Please bear in mind that I'm not used to write gory stuff and all That was written is that things I could go so far. I'll try even harder to give you some more detailed in the near future. Also Thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you'll support it! ^^**

**Warning: None Bettaread. Lots of misspelled words and wrong grammar. **

**Disclamer: Not Mashima-sensei. **

* * *

><p>~ Someone's POV~<p>

_"Hey... It'll be alright.."_

_._

_"L-... -o... -r...-e..."_

I slightly grunted as I recall those words. They've been everywhere. They won't leave...

_"L-...d-n- ...f...-et m- ok?" _suddenly a faint flash of scenery caught my eyes. Blood. Burned Flesh. And Human insides that couldn't be classified scattered all of over the place as if it's trying to spill more pure red liquid out of them. Like it's forming a giant pool all over me.

The awful smell of something burned won my nose. I have never smelled anything so disgusting in my entire life before. The smell of spoiled, dirty, dry, decaying, disgusting stench convincing my stomach to throw everything that's stored inside me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I pinched my nose and took a huge gulp of air. God! Where's that coming from? I tried to look everywhere for some clues, but all I see was nothing but red colored rubles having the same smell.

_What happened here? Where is 'HERE'?_

I tried to walk further and further when suddenly a sharp, piercing pain made to my stomach crawling up to my throat as if something alive is going to come out of me. I can feel the sharp pain as if I've swallowed a thousand needles in one gulp. The feeling of something cutting through my larynx as if it's turning around and snipping something out of me.

What-_ "Guah! Gcha! -Ourgghhh-Gha! Gha!"_ I tried to vomit it out- cough it out- but it's no use. It was hard to breathe and the need of oxygen began to increase. If_ this continues, my lungs would feel like it'll explode. "*Gag* *splat* *gasp*..." _I held my throat with my hand as if I'm attempting to make it stop. I scratched it until it bleeds. fortunately the pain countered the malevolent force crawling up to my mouth. It was cold and long. Something is inside of me. I just couldn't figure it out. "Guaaaakkk-! Ack! Ack!" It was no use. I had no choice but to stick my finger into my mouth and pull whatever was inside me that's been giving me pain.

I tried reaching down and down. Stretching my mouth wide open enough for my whole hand to fit into my mouth. It was a disgusting feeling. The saliva covering my whole fingers while I wriggle them down to my throat, trying to dig out the cold thing stuck in my throat. When I had felt it, I felt a huge pain rushing up from my intestines to my throat and grabbed my fingers down. I have no idea what it was but it was trying to pull my hand down. I was fighting it. I dropped to my knees and pound my chest hard with whatever strength I have just to make that 'Thing' let go of my hand.

_'Let. It. GO!' _With the last hit I pulled all of my strength and gave my fragile chest a huge punch that it made me cough my hand out holding some sort of broken rusty blade from a pocket knife.

I continue to gasp for air. What the hell was that?! There was something in me!

I clenched my fist tight while looking at myself from a puddle made of a red-like liquid. I was a mess. My eyes were bloodshot, my hair was super messy and dirty, and my skin looks so pale white. I thought it was an ordinary red colored water, but when my fingers dipped into the liquid. It was warm. Very warm. My eyebrows furrowed as I scooped up some of the liquid into my shaking hands.

_This isn't water...This is Blood..._

I spilled the liquid away from me when the familiar pain made it through again me. This time it stayed in my stomach. I tried to vomit it out and some other stuf_fs but _it wasn't working._ "Guahh! Gahh! Gakk!- Arck!Guwaahhh-Ack! A-A-Ack! ACK! HUAAAAA! ACK! ACK! ACK!" _Before I knew it, I was fighting for my live coughing out what ever it is inside me. It hurts so much! The hard coughs began to turn into violent ones as it vomits out a strange black liquid into my hands.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The pain stopped the moment I vomited the liquid out of my mouth. It was neither blood, no water, or saliva. It was a decayed like liquefied flesh with lots of wriggling fat worms. I lashed out and crawled away from the content that came out of my mouth.

_JUST WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?! _ I couldn't understand what I'm supposed to feel anymore. It was too much for me to handle. GOD! I gulped up some saliva down to my throat and starred at the content before my trembling hands, all I could do is cling onto some of my messy blood soaked hair and shout out everything all I could muster.

_God if this is a dream... I don't wanna be in here... Please... Take me out of here... Natsu... Gray...Erza...L-... Help me..._


End file.
